


Gordon_Free.man Version 1.0.2

by Anonymous



Series: DIY your Freeman [2]
Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Anal Sex, Collars, Demon AU, Demon Deals, Leashes, M/M, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Petplay, There’s some transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:19:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28526100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Benry didn’t you- you said that the agreement with Mr. Freeman here was uh- like a blank check, right? How come he’s still, ya know…”“How come I’m still what. Don’t talk like I’m not here, Tommy.” Gordon says.“How come you’re still human?” Tommy says, finally looking Gordon in the eye.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Series: DIY your Freeman [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085963
Comments: 13
Kudos: 72
Collections: Anonymous





	Gordon_Free.man Version 1.0.2

**Author's Note:**

> No minors. Don’t send to ppl who don’t consent. This is a fic of cock. 
> 
> Benry shifts between his bodies a bit here. I only describe it once. 
> 
> Skip from when Gordon says “Can you- uh- Bin- Binya?” and pick up again in the paragraph that starts with “his thrusts” if you’re not wild about mild body horror

When Gordon wakes up, he isn’t being held by the now-familiar tangle of limbs that makes up Binya. He knows, logically, that Binya can’t always spare the time or energy to keep him company, but he still feels a pang of loss as he gets up and makes his way to the kitchen. 

The kitchen is empty, too. No Binya. None of his skeleton golems, either. No problem. Gordon could use the alone time. He gets a frozen waffle from the ever-stocked fridge and pops it into the ever-clean toaster. He looks idly through the cabinets while he waits. It’s always funny to see what Binya has given him. Today there’s a whole quiche in the cupboard. 

Behind him, he hears someone pad into the kitchen and open the fridge. Gordon whips around with a grin. 

“Binya is that-“ he stops abruptly when he sees the man rifling through his fridge. “Uh. Howd-y. Who are you.” 

The man smiles at Gordon from where he’s crouching in front of the open fridge. He grabs a can of soda and bumps the fridge closed with his hip. “Hi! I’m Tommy!” He says, holding out his hand to Gordon.

Gordon shakes his hand, still confused. “How- Tommy, how did you get here?” 

Still shaking Gordon’s hand, Tommy opens the soda can with a flick of his thumb and takes a long swig. It’s a painful couple seconds of Tommy slurping soda and Gordon watching. Finally he finishes his drink, crushes the can against his forehead, and drops it, where it’s eaten up by the floor. Finally, he drops Gordon’s hand. 

“What do you. What’s he called? Keeper of the Gates? Big, buggy-looking… he has skeletons!” 

“Binya brought you? Did you… did you mean to come here? Like… he didn’t steal you, did he? Use some kinda fucked up…. brain… washing…” Gordon’s sentence tapers off when he sees Tommy’s look of… confusion? Offense? 

“No, Mr.  _ Free _ man, the Keeper didn’t… he didn’t steal me. And honestly, that is a rude thing to say about- about your-“ 

“Your  _ Master” _ Binya’s unmistakable voice booms from behind Gordon, long tendrils snaking around his body before he has a chance to turn around. 

“Uh-“ Gordon starts, his hand reaching behind him to touch Binya, ground himself. “I’m sorry I uh- I don’t think I meant to-“ 

Tommy smiles and walks over to Gordon. Tommy gives him a pat on the cheek then smiles up at Binya. “Mr. Keeper you never uh- never told me that you weren’t…  _ keeping appearances  _ with your new friend.” 

Binya snorts and runs a long, bony hand down Gordon’s chest. He’s too overwhelmed to do much else than stand there. The toaster pops. 

Suddenly the suffocating pressure is gone from around Gordon. When he turns around, Benry is eating his toaster waffle. 

“You’re a dick.” Gordon says simply, glaring at Benry. “You are such a dick.” 

Benry ruffles his hair and produces another waffle, seemingly out of thin air, and stuffs it in Gordon’s mouth before deftly stepping around him. 

Benry gives Tommy a deep bow. “How’s this for appearances, huh? Jealous of my hot hot humansona? Admit it, you’d hit this.” 

Tommy stifles a laugh and returns Benry’s bow. The two of them leave the kitchen, leaving Gordon with a mouth full of waffle and a head full of empty. He takes his sweet time eating his toaster waffle before following the other two into the living room. 

When he walks in, Tommy and Benry are chatting like this whole thing is highly regular. When Benry sees Gordon standing in the doorway he smiles and crooks a finger and points at the floor. A clear message.  _ Come, sit on the floor, while this other guy gets to sit on the couch _ . Gordon pads over and sits cross-legged on the floor, leaning so he’s half-pressed against Benry’s leg. 

“How’re your dogs doing, Tommy?” Benry asks, as if he doesn’t have a grown ass man sitting on the floor in front of him and this whole situation is super normal. 

Tommy shrugs and makes a dismissive gesture. “Better now that I got Sunkist right. And now that I’m not making you any more dogs for a while!” Tommy spares a smile down at Gordon who has half a mind to be offended. 

“What’s that mean?” He demands. 

Tommy ignores him, directing his attention back to Benry. 

Benry reaches down and cards a hand through Gordon’s hair. “Ya get lonely when here all alone. So I had my pal Tommy here get me a dog or two. But none of em’ stayed long.” 

“You killed them?” Gordon asks, horrified. 

Tommy laughs, high pitched and tittering. “My dogs don’t die, Mr.  _ Free _ man!” 

“What does that mean!” Gordon shouts, “How do you know my name! Why do I feel like I’m the butt of some joke or something?” 

“Calm down,” Benry says sternly, “Why you gotta have things explained all the time, huh? Why can’t you just chill?” 

“Keeper, didn’t you- you said that the agreement with Mr. Freeman here was uh- like a blank check, right? How come he’s still, ya know…” 

“How come I’m still  _ what.  _ Don’t talk like I’m not here,  _ Tommy _ .” Gordon says. 

“How come you’re still human?” Tommy says, finally looking Gordon in the eye. 

“You’re- aren’t you? Human too?” Gordon asks weakly. 

Tommy smiles and doesn’t reply.

Benry smiles down at Gordon. “My pretty pet doesn’t want to get all leveled up yet. I’m not going to make him- I’m not- we’re not evil.” 

_ We.  _ Finally things click into place. 

“Oh. Tommy’s a demon.” Gordon says, sounding dazed. 

Tommy grins and nods, his eyes appearing a bit  _ too  _ yellow for just a moment. 

“Yeah.” Benry says. “He’s my friend. Demon friend. Wanted to meetcha. Again, I guess. Kinda.” 

“What? Again?” 

Tommy rolls his eyes. Slowly, his body seems to collapse in on itself, and a new one takes its place. Complete with a GameStop uniform. “Hiiiii!” Tommy says, his voice layered on top of itself, “I’m the pretty little cashier who saw you hard as a- as a hunk of clay in the desert!” He says cheerfully before shifting back. Gordon stares, dazed. 

“Ah.” Gordon says. “I think that might be worse than some stranger at a gamestop I’ll never go to again.” 

Benry trails a thumb over Gordon’s cheek and directs him to look up and look him in the eye. “No need to be ashamed around Tommy, he’s cool. Promise.” 

Gordon nods as well as he can and Benry lets go of his face. 

Benry turns back to Tommy. “Wanna play… we got games now. Like people do. Pew pew. Games box.” 




Gordon is not having fun. 

_ You’re supposed to shoot the ducks.  _ He thinks.  _ It’s called “duck hunt”. Not “game where you fail to shoot the ducks so you can see the funny dog”.  _

Benry seems to know when Gordon is about to make a biting comment. Every time he works up the nerve to say something, Benry reaches down and threads fingers through his hair. A warning. 

He keeps his mouth closed. Good dogs don’t bark. 




The demons don’t manage to successfully complete a  _ single _ game. 

Tommy smacks his knees and stands up. “Well, it’s been nice to see you two, and very nice to meet you, officially, Gordon, but I have to go. I’ve got uh- I don’t wanna leave my hounds alone any longer. They get.. get kinda antsy!” 

Benry smiles and waves. “Yeah. Have fun messin with dogs and demons and stuff. Maybe next time you can bring a _ friend  _ for Mine-man to play with.” 

Before Gordon can bite back, Tommy’s form fizzles out, and the words die on his tongue. He stands up and brushes himself off and goes to sit on the couch but Benry shakes his head and points to the floor. Gordon sits down again. 

“Why-“ 

Benry turns so he’s facing forward, and leans down, grabbing Gordon by the face. “I know it’s hard to get. Hard to put in your big ol’ science brain. But you’re not the big bad science man in the room anymore. You’re Binya’s pretty little arm candy.” 

“And what if I was a demon, too?” 

Benry pauses at that, rubbing circles into Gordon’s jaw. He sighs and kisses him on the forehead. “I’m not- I try not to ask for stuff you can’t do. But there- no matter what there’s an im-bal-ance here. I’m big. Too much- we aren’t the same. And so we can’t do 1v1. Uh. Bad for us both. I can level you up, make you a demon, but we still- I’ll still be hella ranks above. Yeah?” 

Gordon shakes his head. “No I don’t- that doesn’t make sense to me. We had… you say we’re not the same but before, when you were… when I only knew you as Benrey, we were on the same level.” 

Benry’s form ripples, and bits of his true-er form begin to show. (Untrue, true-er, true-est, Binya calls his bodies. One named Benry, one named Binya, and the last with a dozen titles but a name known to no-one but itself.) More legs, bits of bone and shell make themselves visible across Binya’s body. Something that’s not quite a hand is against Gordon’s jaw, roughly pulling him to nod. 

“Not the same level,” Binya says, “Pretending to be. Like when you stop holding- when you don’t hold your weapon in PVP. Still there. Still better-er than the other player. Just in secret. Shh.” 

Gordon shifts so he’s kneeling and does his best to lean into the not-hand that pushes against his jaw. It’s hold loosens, letting Gordon speak. “So. We’ve never been on the same level. And even if I let you do… whatever it is you want to do to me… we still won’t be on the same level.” 

Binya moves in a way that Gordon has come to assume is a shrug. “It’s… I uh. I can do a lot. I can make… make you better. Body and soul I can change you up. And uh- if I could level you all the way up, I would. I’m not being greedy with the levels. I mean- Tommy was here in the first place to help me know if- how to level you up more. But it’s not-“

“Not possible.” Gordon finishes lamely. “I get it. So basically I’m stuck as- I’m gonna be a pet to you no matter what.” 

A viscous blue syrup drips out of Binya, where his plates meet his bones. Something like sadness, probably. “We made a deal. You agreed. And I- it’s not perfect here. Not built for people. But after- when you get all changed up it’ll get better. Your head will let you be happier. You’ll still be Gordon, bratty lil’... loud lil’ guy. But you- I want you to be happy. Don’t want you to feel stuck.” 

“Well, I do. You’re some big… brain melty thing. Powerful and- a lot. And I’m just Gordon Freeman. Just some guy. I’m not on the same level at all but- but I  _ want  _ to be. I want to understand and I want to be close to you and I want to sit on the fucking couch and-“ 

“Hey, no, shhhh, don’t worry, pet, please don’t freak. Gordon Freakman. You’re ok.” 

The sentence hits like a command, Gordon relaxes his arms and leans hard into the hand on his jaw. He doesn’t say anything, just looks at Binya. 

“You’re ok.” Binya says again, “I’m… you can sit on the couch?”

Gordon makes a face. “Not really the point. I want- I wanna be something to you. Without giving up being me.” 

“You know you don’t gotta do this. You’re perfect I think. And you mean so much to me. My Gordon. Cute lil’ human.” 

Gordon swallows hard. “Okay.” 

“Okay?” Binya asks, all his eyes trained on the man kneeling in front of him. 

“Okay. How do we do it. I want to- I want to be closer to you.” 




Benry sits on the bed, the first time Gordon has seen him naked. He kneels between his master’s legs, hands on his soft thighs. Gordon wears nothing but the thick blue collar, no runes on it this time, just a short leash in Benry’s hand. Benry’s seen Gordon named before. Just another day. This is normal. This is okay. 

He smiles softly up at Benry. “So we can just… have sex. And that’s it.” 

Benry wiggles his hand in a so-so motion. “Sex will be step one. Easier to put bits of me in you when you’re getting your dick wet.” 

Gordon nods and finally looks at Benry’s cock. Binya handmade his humansona so it makes sense that he would be… idealized. His dick is  _ big.  _ Not just long, either, but fat and heavy-looking, standing at attention, all for Gordon. He closes his eyes and breathes in. It’s almost too much. 

“Master. I- can I-” 

“My little pet wants to suck my cock? Huh? Wanna schlob on my knob?” Gordon starts to laugh until Benry yanks his leash. “Why doncha try,  _ friend _ .” 

With a weak smile up at Benry, Gordon leans back in.  _ You can do this, Gordon _ . He tells himself.  _ You’ve seen porn. Just gotta…  _

He presses a kiss to the head. Before he can pull back, the leash is pulled taut, forcing his cheek to press against Benry’s cock. Benry inhales sharply at the image. Gordon is looking up at him through his eyelashes, surprise evident on his face. Benry’s dick is pressed against his pretty little face. They’ve barely even started and Gordon already looks  _ debauched.  _ Benry’s dick twitches hard. 

“Master-“ he whispers. Benry gets the idea and lets the leash go a bit slack. 

Gordon rubs his face against Benry’s cock. His beard feels weird. Benry uses his free hand to pull lightly on Gordon’s jaw. He opens his mouth a bit. Benry rubs a circle into his cheek with the pad of his thumb. 

“My pretty pet… You look so good down there. Like you belong there.” He takes his dick in his hand and presses it to Gordon’s mouth. The other hand pulls the leash lightly. “Why don’t you show me how much you love bein’ on your knees?” 

With a slight nod, Gordon pushes forward, taking in the head of Benry’s cock. Benry smiles and tugs encouragingly on the leash. Gordon presses forward more. He breathes in through his nose and tries to look up at Benry. He’s almost surprised to find Benry looking down at him, meeting his eyes. Looking weirdly… fond. Gordon closes his eyes and breathes in, hard. Too much.

Gordon runs his tongue along the underside of Benry’s cock and is rewarded with a soft groan. He does it again and is given a soft tug on his leash. 

“Don’t tease me. You’re doing good. Open your jaw more, please.” 

“Mm.” Gordon hums. Benry echoes the noise. 

Gordon scrunches his brow while he tries to figure out how to let his jaw fall open while keeping his lips tight around Benry’s dick. He tries to ignore how he’s barely even taken any in. 

_ Bit off more than I can chew  _ he thinks. 

“Don’t bite me” Benry says “No-o don’t bite my dick off you’re so sexy.” 

Gordon pulls off with a slick noise. “Are you reading my thoughts?” 

Benry shrugs. “A bit. Had to make sure you weren’t… make sure you didn’t legit choke on my meat.” 

“I uh. I don’t think I can suck you off without choking, honestly.” Gordon says, moving a hand to Benry’s cock. He strokes slowly, lazily, twisting his wrist only a bit, spreading his own spit up and down the shaft. Benry rolls his hips to meet his hand once, then changes his mind and yanks on Gordon’s leash again. 

Gordon falls forward a bit, the hand not on Benry’s dick flying to grab at the collar. “Wha- Man, what was that for?” 

“Teasin’ me again, aincha? Just playin around. Games-don Freeman.”

Gordon rolls his eyes and grips a little tighter. He brings his mouth back down to suck lightly at the head of Benry’s cock. His other hand runs up Benry’s thigh. Even as most of his attention is on Benry’s dick, he does appreciate Benry’s legs. Thick and soft with strong muscle underneath. Gordon pulls off Benry’s cock and blows lightly on the tip before pressing a kiss on the slit. He trails kisses down the shaft. He has to tilt his head weird to press a kiss to Benry’s balls but the soft whine he gets in response makes it worth it. From there he kisses the soft crease where hip meets leg. He keeps moving his hand on Benry’s dick, slow, languid strokes as he kisses him. Down from his hip to the inside of his thigh. He kisses more insistently and glances up at Benry. 

The whole universe seems to stand still for a moment. 

Benry. Binya. The Gatekeeper. All three and all one look down at Gordon. Benry still looks human, his two eyes nearly shut, only open enough to look down at his pet. Lights, eyes, spots, they dance around his head in a mockery of a halo. Color and light shifting. Gordon feels small, infinitesimal, but so, so important. His master,  _ his _ master, giving him all this attention. Warmth floods his body, settling in a hot pool in his groin. He whines, squeezing his eyes shut, but it’s no use. Like sunlight through blinds, Gordon knows he’s being seen by his master. Seen by Benry and Binya and the Gatekeeper and a million other names and titles that are all one power. 

“ _ Master” _ Gordon manages to whine. It’s too much. It’s too much. 

The hand on Benry’s dick has gone still. The hand on Benry’s thigh squeezes and releases the muscle in soft waves. Gordon’s hips move against nothing in the same, slow pattern. His dick almost hurts. It's so hard. He wants to- he needs to-

Benry cups Gordon’s face in his hands. Gordon manages to crack open his eyes to see Benry, only Benry, only two eyes, looking down at him with a half smile. Gordon swallows another whine. 

Benry’s thumbs rub small circles in Gordon’s cheeks. “Hey. Stupid. Why ya sittin there all hard? Fuck me already.” 

Gordon struggles to find words. Benry lets go of his face and grabs his leash. With a sharp tug, Gordon finds himself pulled up, onto shaky legs. 

Benry lets the leash go slack as he moves so he’s laying down against the pillows instead of sitting on the very edge. Gordon takes a deep breath and follows him onto the bed. He settles between Benry’s thighs again and takes a moment to look over the man (demon? Man? god? Something else?) who lies below him. 

He’s propped back with an arm under his head. The other is beside him on the bed, the leash held loosely. Gordon can’t help but reach for that hand. Benry lets go of the leash in favor of holding Gordon’s hand. It’s almost too much again, but Gordon can’t help but look at him. His hair spills over the pillow, inky black, another halo. Benry’s face twists as he’s examined. Dark hair over his wide chest. He breathes steadily, in and out. 

Gordon places his hand over Benry’s chest. Breath in. Breath out. There’s a heartbeat there. It’s not a normal one. Too slow. The beats seem harder than Gordon’s. Thumping against his hand. Gordon breathes in and it ends up shaky. Benry squeezes his hand. 

“Whatcha lookin at? Huh? You turnin into a sap?” He says with a dramatic frown. “One time. Limited offer to put your pp in the most powerful creature you’ve ever  _ met.  _ C’m-ooooon. Cock please one-ce? Cock please tw-ice? Co-“ 

Gordon starts to laugh, hard, leaning forward to press his head against Benry’s soft chest. “Man,” he says, “Stop that. Freak.” 

Benry is undeterred. “-ck. Cock please thries? Thrice? Conk?” 

“Okay, okay, man. Gonna make me go soft on you.” Gordon says. He squeezes Benry’s hand once before letting go and leaning back. Benry spreads his legs a bit wider. 

Gordon’s hands start on Benry’s knees and travel down his thighs. He gropes his thighs, his hips. Gordon smiles to himself when he hears Benry’s breathing stutter after he gently pinched his inner thigh. Finally, at long last, he gropes Benry’s ass, pulling his cheeks apart. 

“Hole.” Benry says. Gordon ignores him. 

It’s not quite human. Sure it’s a tight ring of muscle between Benry’s asscheeks. But it’s a bit more loose, and seems to be getting wetter. Gordon looks up at Benry who makes a small noise. 

“Don’t ask questions. Leveled up hole. Put cock in it please? Coin slot. One credit. Now. Fill me up with your pp so I can fill you with bits of me, okay?” 

Gordon nods. He lines himself up and slowly starts to push in. 

Gordon Freeman is 27 years old and has spent the past three months living in a demon’s playhouse where he can conjure whatever he wants whenever he wants. Needless to say he’s had quite a few high end sex toys over the last few months but none of them-  _ none _ of them- come close to how Benry feels around him. He whines softly and leans forward. He barely even has the tip in. It’s warm. It’s wet. It’s so much. He grips Benry’s hips and makes another noise as he pushes in more. 

One of Benry’s hands snakes into his hair. Petting him gently. Gordon pushes his head against Benry’s hand. Finally he pushes in all the way, bottoming out with a loud groan. Benry’s hand pets him softly a few more times. 

“Good boy,” he coos with a smile, “Who’s-a good boy? Lookin’ pretty like this. Wanna move a bit? Huh?” 

Gordon picks his head up a bit to meet Benry’s eyes. “Don’t wanna- can’t hurt you. Uh. Ma-Mast-er.” He chokes on the last word under Benry’s intense gaze. 

Benry rocks his hips and Gordon almost chokes on his own spit.  _ Hot. Tight. Good. Good.  _

“Master can I-“ 

“Fuck me, stupid. Come  _ on.”  _

Gordon almost feels dizzy. He pulls out a bit and pushes back in. It’s good. Benry whines softly so he does it again. And again. And again. 

It’s so much. It’s too much. Benry’s soft sounds and Gordon’s own moans mix together. Benry is talking but Gordon can’t really hear him, he’s so focused on pushing in and pulling out and making his master make those small noises. 

“Want- want-“ 

Benry grunts softly and rocks back against Gordon, locking his legs around Gordon’s hips and pushing back as much as he can. Gordon almost comes on the spot. 

“Benry- master- can you- uh- Bin-Binya?” Gordon chokes out. It’s hard to explain what he wants. It’s okay he has his master to take care of him. To understand. And he does understand. 

Dark shapes rise out behind Benry, plates and bone pushing out of skin and muscle. The legs that wrap around Gordon multiply, and the walls around his dick get tighter, more stiff, more textured. Gordon groans. Binya’s eyes open as yellow lights dance around him. A hand yanks on Gordon’s leash, spurring him to start moving again. When did he stop? Doesn’t matter. His master wants him to move. So he moves. 

His thrusts are small, sloppier than before. He’s chasing the feeling pooling in his groin as well as he can. Binya moves against him in strong waves. A shape, a tendril or limb, holds Gordon’s head still. Another rubs against his cheek gently. Gordon slows his thrusting a bit and opens his mouth in invitation. His mouth is quickly filled. It’s not thick, about as thick as Benry’s thumb, but there’s so much more of it. It’s so much more sensation than when he was trying to suck His master’s dick. The thing in his mouth twists and pushes against his tongue, the inside of his cheeks, the roof of his mouth. Gordon struggles to remember to breathe through his nose. 

His thrusts get faster, sloppier, chasing his orgasm. Binya cooes at him to let go, be pretty and good and come, as he rocks back against him. The tendril in Gordon’s mouth is getting wetter. At first it seems like it’s just Gordon’s drool but then it’s pooling, dripping from his mouth. He struggles to swallow a bit. Swallow. Breathe. Benry pulls the long curled tendril from Gordon’s mouth then forces it closed with the one that had been keeping his head still. 

“Swallow it, then you’ll cum.” Binya says in response to Gordon’s bewildered look. Gordon makes a soft noise and swallows the strange liquid that pools in his mouth. It doesn’t taste like much. 

Binya nods and lets go, soft yellow lights popping up around him. “Cum now.” 

Gordon whines and pushes his hips hard against Binya. Warmth pulses through him in waves as he pumps his dick into his master’s warm hole. Binya cooes nonsense at him as he cums, making Gordon whimper softly. When he’s spent, he decides he just wants to go limp. Binya catches him and guides him to pull out before arranging him to sit snugly against his master’s arm. 

“Sleepy time, pet.” Binya says. “I’ll wash you up. And tomorrow I’ll help you out, too. Warm little pet. Cosy little pet.” 

Gordon hums his agreement, closes his eyes, and falls asleep. 

Binya smiles down at his pet. Carefully he wraps a few limbs around him, to keep him warm and feelin safe. He whisks away the cum and sweat and tears that are drying against his pet’s soft warm skin. 

He’s almost done. 

Gordon’s the first one to survive that part. It’s all smooth sailing from here. Just need to install some mods. 

**Author's Note:**

> LOUD shoutouts to FangsScalesSkin and Niamhoftiarnog who started this AU :) win
> 
> give me comments ? 
> 
> Start your comment with “SECRET” if you want me to see it but not publish it, I get not wanting your name publicly attached to cock fics.


End file.
